


Slow Chaotic Morning

by seo_o



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of cuddles, fluff doesnt look normal anymore, jilix are twins, kids! jilix, more minchan pls, parents! minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seo_o/pseuds/seo_o
Summary: "Now that he was finally given a week off, he was really glad to experience the chaos the twins brought as well as the soft sleepy forehead kisses he got from his husband."orMinho finally gets to experience a nice morning with his family.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	Slow Chaotic Morning

Minho would say he was probably having one of the best dreams he’s ever had in a while; he was surrounded by several cats, some either cuddling under his chin or resting next to him with their heads on his lap while he runs a hand through their fluff. 

It _was_ a pleasant dream until he suddenly felt his entire body shaking left and right. He tried ignoring the violent nudges but that only lasted a few seconds before he felt the bed dip slightly. A tell-tale that whoever it was, was ready to jump on him to wake him up. A groan escaped his lips as he opened one eye to see which one of the tiny devils it was. Next to him was a boy with freckles, peeking at his dad’s face over the older male’s shoulder, and that told him right away that the one who was about to jump was the older boy between the young pair.

Making a few more incoherent noises, Minho stretched out his arms to grab the standing boy by his legs and pulled him down into his body. He heard a combination of giggles and squeals coming from both of them as they realised he was beginning to wake up. He turned so that he was lying down on his back and unwrapped an arm from Jisung so he could reach for the younger of the pair. He pulled them both into a tight hug and listened to the high- pitched giggles that filled the once silent room. He felt them struggling against his grip and he only pretended not to hear their pleas.

“Why are you two _so_ keen on waking me up, huh? I was dreaming of cats!” Jisung sat up slightly and poked his dad’s cheek. 

“Dada told us to wake you up so we can have pancakes together,” Felix sat up at the mention of pancakes and scrunched his dad’s top in his tiny fist. A look of determination painted across his face as if he suddenly found a reason to bother his dad even more.

“Please wake up or he’ll finish them by himself and he won’t leave any for me or Jisungie,” Minho watched as his youngest pouted at him, he could see his eyes starting to gloss over and the last thing he wanted was crying twins at 8 in the morning so he pinched Felix’ cheek and sat up. 

“Alright fine, I’ll wash up and join you soon, tell dada I said he can’t tease my boys like that,” the freckled boy’s face brightened as he understood what he was told and he escaped Minho’s grip, pulling Jisung by the wrist who wasn’t quite prepared and ended up falling onto the bed. 

“Be careful, the pancakes aren’t going anywhere,” Felix stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, staring at Minho with an expression that held no emotion. Minho raised an eyebrow in amusement and waited for him to talk. 

“That is a lie. Dada is a pancake eating monster! He won’t leave any for us, maybe a tiny piece if he feels nice.” Minho held back a laugh and nodded his head as seriously as he could. 

“Of course. Carry on then,” in the meantime, Jisung had managed to carefully get off the bed so that he wouldn’t end up being dragged by the younger again. He held out a hand and wiggled his fingers towards Felix. 

“Come on Lix, pancakes are waiting for us,” with that the two boys left, leaving Minho to fall back into the pillows as he gave himself a few more minutes before dragging himself out of the warm blankets. Once he was done in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs, stopping at the door to the kitchen when he saw the sight in front of him. 

The pair of boys were sitting at their respective seats and had chocolate (or syrup in Jisung’s case) smeared all over their faces, their fingers were covered in sweetness. Both were quietly giggling between themselves, trading their fruits with one another whenever they felt. Chan had his back to the pair, whether he was aware of what was happening or not, Minho didn’t know, but he knew how focused the elder was on cooking breakfast. 

Once he snapped out of his trance, he walked up to the boys and kissed their foreheads. Jisung looked up at him with wide eyes filled with innocence, his cheek became rounder than usual from stuffing strawberries into both sides of his mouth as he tried to smile up at him as much as he could. He made his way to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head on the elder’s shoulder. 

“Morning, Channie,” the younger of the pair left a small kiss on the elder’s exposed neck and smiled when he felt a lips on his forehead. Even though Chan didn’t respond back verbally, Minho appreciated the gesture. 

His work often required him to wake up early making it difficult for him to properly relax and have a proper morning with his favourite people. Now that he was finally given a week off, he was really glad to experience the chaos the twins brought as well as the soft sleepy forehead kisses he got from his husband. He closed his eyes from a brief moment, relishing in the warmth that radiated off the elder’s body and hid his face in the crook of his neck, seeming comfortable with the position. 

“Sleep well?” Minho let out a hum and he made no other effort to answer the question. Chan let out a chuckle when he caught on and finally turned the stove off, grabbing both of their plates before making his way back to the table with a sleepy Minho still attached to his back. 

“Boys, I think a koala has replaced your dad,” a sharp gasp could be heard coming from the younger pair and Minho peeked up a little to see them staring at him and Chan in bewilderment. 

“If koala can give cuddles he can stay,” at this point, Minho couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing at how easily Jisung was convinced by his replacement as long as he got his daily dose of cuddles. Minho leaned forward and messed up Jisung’s already messy hair before sitting next to him, Chan taking the seat next to Felix. 

“I’m still here, you can’t get rid of me that soon,” Jisung poked out his tongue, only to let out loud squeals when his dad tried to pinch it. 

Minho began eating his own breakfast while making sure his eldest son wasn’t making any bigger of a mess than he had already caused. He wiped the corner of Jisung’s mouth who only smiled back at him. 

“So what do you want to do after breakfast?”

* * *

The Lion King was playing in the background, Minho had lost count of how many times they had watched it ever since Jisung and Felix learnt of its existence. If he wanted to, he could probably recite the whole movie along with it. 

He could feel Felix dozing off in his lap.His head often falling forward when he made any slight movements. He gently pushed the younger boy’s head so it was leaning against his chest. Felix would shift in his dad’s lap every so often to get more comfortable while he slept, Minho aided in that as he traced patterns onto the younger boy’s smaller hand. Jisung, on the other hand, completely gave up on the movie and opted for a more secure position to sleep in. He had his small legs wrapped around Chan’s waist and his head was buried in the crook of his dada’s neck, a small fist bundling the t-shirt that the older male was wearing as he snored peacefully. 

Minho looked down at both of his boys with nothing but love in his eyes and couldn’t help but lean forward to place kisses on the crowns of both of their heads. 

“Now why bother being pesky little bunnies and wake up so early if they were going to fall back asleep again, it’s not even 10 am yet,” regardless of how it sounded like he was complaining, Minho pulled Felix’s smaller body closer to his before shuffling so that he could lean his head against Chan’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to sleep too?” He felt a weight on his head and an arm wrap itself around his shoulder, drawing him in closer to Chan’s side, a sign that it was going to be one of those slow mornings where they have family cuddles until they were fully awake to start the day. 

Minho hummed and closed his eyes. 

He really missed being able to spend his days like this with his three favourite people, and nothing could beat being able to take things slow and not race against time for once. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but I wrote it in a few hours jus because I was in a soft mood.  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated !  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/binniehrs)


End file.
